


Stars and Slow Dancing

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, domestic dark castle rumbelle, fluff and a lil angst but mostly fluff, rumple is a fashion designer, the charmings meet belle, there's a ball, these nerds talk about the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Belle attend their first ball as a couple in the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Slow Dancing

Rumplestiltskin remembered the last time he cared about the stars. It was when his son was three years old and couldn’t sleep, prone to night terrors. Despite most children’s fear of the dark, Baelfire was absolutely enamored with the night sky. They’d sit together, with his back against the door of his house and his son in his lap, and point at the different constellations. He didn’t know the names of them, so he made them up, teaching his son the Shepherd’s Crook and the Spinner’s Thread. They went over them every night, the stars a calm constant. Occasionally, shooting stars would whiz by or a comet would fall across the darkness, and he could feel his son gasp, breathless at the free wonders of the world.

 

It was a good feeling.

 

They’d sit outside under Baelfire fell asleep, his breathing slow and steady, and Rumplestiltskin would carefully stand up with his son in one arm, returning him back to his room. Eventually, his son slept through the night. Rumplestiltskin, however, did not always have that ability, and considered his made up star alignments to be friends, always shining in the distance.

 

\---

 

He cared about the stars again when she entered his life. A few months into her employment, when his mind was beginning to accept how he felt for her, he found her sitting in the library, all the windows open, being still for once. 

 

“What  _ are  _ you doing?” he inquired, as he found himself doing so many times before. 

 

The maid turned to him, her face eager and shadowed in the moonlight. “Come look,” she said, extending a hand towards him. “You can see Saturn tonight, and Mars right behind.”

 

He looked, seeing the brighter stars in the sky. She patted the spot next to her on the table, and he hesitantly sat next to her. “I love the stars,” she sighed happily. “My mother taught me all of their names.”

 

“She sounds like a wise woman,” he said, thinking back to when he was a poor spinner, making up names of stars for his son.

 

“She was,” Belle said, looking away from the window and down at the ground. She swallowed hard, clearly emotional.  Was. Past tense. Belle had lost her mother. 

 

“I’m -,” he began.

 

“It’s okay,” Belle said, cutting him off. “It was long ago. Just because she’s gone doesn’t mean I still can’t hear her,” her voice took on a softer, higher tone, “and there’s Pegasus, Belle, right over there, darling. Now, don’t slouch, don't stay up too late, the constellations will be there again tomorrow.”

 

She pointed to a corner, presumably the star she had just named, but he looked at her, instead. Watching Belle look at something she loved so much filled him with an odd sense of calm. Once, his mind would be going twenty ways at once, but when she was in the room, he found he could only focus on her.

 

\---

 

She kissed him a few months after that. He stopped her, angrily, disbelievingly, and he lost her. 

 

Belle came back. Somehow, she’d escaped the hold of the queen’s guards, and found him. His clever girl. Graciously, she allowed him a second chance, an opportunity to explain himself, and miraculously, she understood. They were going to go through with the Dark Curse, together. It would take extra time, and he had to figure out a way to kiss her  _ without  _ losing magic but - it was worth it. He had no ulterior motives, no hidden agenda, just a plan and a woman he loved. 

 

Belle deserved the night sky at her fingertips for being a shining star, even during bleary nights when defeat seemed easier than trying. 

 

\---

 

She had understood when he didn't let her leave the castle without protection, and never very far. Rumplestiltskin spent months thinking she was dead, and he was a man with very few friends. Belle couldn't help but long for adventure, so when an invitation to Arendelle’s royal ball slipped through the door, she felt conflicted emotions. She presented the calligraphy invitation to Rumplestiltskin at dinner, and he was quick to snatch it from her. “How did they know you were here?” he said quickly, eyeing the paper suspiciously. 

 

“My friend Anna is the princess of Arendelle, her sister Elsa is the queen. Elsa has magic, I’m sure they just enchanted them to go to their recipients,” Belle explained, her voice calm.

 

He glanced between the invitation and her. “You want to go, I presume? Belle, it's -”

 

She took the hand he was waving in the air and held it in her own. “Dangerous,” she said softly. “But it would be so fun, Rumple, we could dance and be social and I could see something besides the walls of this castle and your garden.”

 

He stilled, and she knew he felt guilty for keeping her from straying too far, and she blanched, quickly going on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Rumple narrowed his eyes at her, “Trying to distract me from the issue, are you?” 

 

She recognized his teasing tone, shrugging her shoulders playfully. “I'm grateful for your protection, of course, my love. I just thought…” 

 

Belle straightened herself suddenly, grabbing both his hands in hers, and he bristled. “What are you-”

 

She began to sway, humming loudly. “La da, la da, la da da da….”

 

“What song is this?” Rumple said, wrinkling his nose. For her sake, he played along, dancing in the great hall.

 

“My mother used to request it at Avonlea balls, isn't it nice?” Belle said, continuing to sing. She knew she was tone deaf, but he tolerated it. “Now, Rumple, the real question… Whatever will I wear to this ball?”

 

“I didn't say you could go.”

 

“We’re going.” 

 

\---

 

If everyone had frozen when they saw Rumplestiltskin enter the ballroom, they were stone cold when they saw the woman at his side. He was in one of his normal leather outfits, complete with a red flare collar, but her outfit was unlike any Charming had ever seen at a ball. Her dress had a high neckline, a cream colored bodice that cinched at her waist, the dress alternating into a black, silky tulle that looked strikingly like the shimmering night sky as she made her way down the main steps of the room. 

 

The majority of the ball-goers had small attention spans and quickly returned to their own petty conversations, wondering loudly who had made her dress, but Rumplestiltskin and the woman seemed to be keeping to themselves. Queen Elsa nodded at the couple, and they bowed in return, Rumplestiltskin’s usual smirk not present on his face when the queen addressed them. If he was attending to make a deal, he was not announcing it publically. In fact, he seemed to be more focused on the stunning woman next to him.

 

Charming felt a tug at his sleeve. Glancing down, he saw his wife, Snow White, watching the mysterious pair. “Do my eyes deceive me or does Rumplestiltskin appear to have a woman with him?” she whispered, eyes locked on the normally theatrical man who was watching the brunette with him with quiet, adoring eyes. “And it looks like they’re…  _ together.” _

 

“He does,” Charming admitted. “I never would've imagined…”

 

“Someone could love him.” Snow finished.  “She’s beautiful,” Snow continued simply, and he couldn’t help but agree. Her long dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders, a contrast to her alabaster skin, her piercing blue eyes prominent, even from across the room. She was beautiful. The music began to swell again, and Charming offered Snow his hand. They took to the grand ballroom’s dance floor, stepping in time to the traditional Arendelle songs, but he noticed Snow’s eyes were locked on his old comrade and his lady.

 

“They're not dancing,” she whispered. “She wants to, but he doesn't. What if they're up to something?”

 

Charming glanced over. The woman was pulling him toward the dance floor, but he was grimacing, feet firmly planted on the floor. She seemed to be pleading, but laughing all the same. They looked like a normal couple to him - half shy, half headstrong, altogether enjoying themselves.  “My dear, the last thing we know that Rumplestiltskin did was help me find you. He’s kept to his castle besides that. He's here as a guest of Queen Elsa. Surely, he comes in peace.”

 

Snow’s mouth pinched and she sighed, returning her focus to him. “Surely,” she agreed, though her eyes kept drifting back to the couple at the edge of the party. “Though I do wonder…”

 

“If you wonder so much, Snow, you could always ask her who she is.”

 

Snow bristled at that, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want to be rude. I’m just curious.”

 

The chatter in the room quieted, and Charming watched as Rumplestiltskin and his lady took to the floor. The scaly man seemed tense, but her smile was radiant as she placed her hand on his shoulder, joining in with the dance. Rumplestiltskin relaxed quickly, and Charming felt entranced by the shifting of the folds of her gown, like he was watching the night sky.

 

As the couples shifted and swayed to the strings, the night went on and Charming found his focus in things other than Rumplestiltskin’s personal life. Since Charming’s engagement to Snow, the Dark One had been incredibly quiet. The music ended and the orchestrator announced a short break. Snow and himself were on the edge of the dance floor, and the couple immediately closest to them was none other than Rumplestiltskin and the woman, who looked relieved for a break. She had her hand on his shoulder, removing her high heeled shoes with a grimace. He snapped the offending shoes into something that looked a bit more comfortable, kissing him on the cheek in gratitude.

 

“Prince Charming, Snow White,” Rumplestiltskin trilled, catching Snow and Charming staring. “Enjoying the night?”

 

Snow stepped closer to him. The woman was holding onto the Dark One’s arm and observing them curiously. “This is them? Snow and Charming?” she asked, in an accent unknown to Charming. 

 

“Yes,” he replied back quietly, glancing at her. “I don’t suppose you two have met my - my - Belle.”

 

The woman - Belle - curtsied, smiling at them. “Rumple has told me so much about you,” she said, her voice kind. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you, he’s been hiding me away.”

 

“Now, now, sweetheart,” Rumplestiltskin said lightly, “Don’t spill all our secrets.”

 

Charming felt his jaw drop.  _ Rumple?  _ This petite woman used a nickname for the darkest sorcerer of all? Who made deals for babies and cursed kingdoms into bankruptcy? “Nice to meet you too, Belle,” Snow said, saving them from awkward, stunned silence of behalf of their family.

 

“So you two are -” Charming waved his hand between them, still trying to figure it out. He had never known Rumplestiltskin to be as still as he was in Belle’s presence. She didn’t seem scared of him, or cursed. Rumplestiltskin _ in love _ was never something he thought he would see.

“Together.” Belle said, a note of amusement in her voice. “You mentioned he was slow on the uptake, Rumple, but I didn’t realize -” she lowered her voice, speaking to Rumplestiltskin directly.

 

Snow coughed, and Belle glanced back at her. “Belle, I have been wondering all night who designed your dress. Care to get some punch with me, and we can discuss it?”

 

The brunette beamed at his wife. “I would be delighted, Snow.” 

 

Snow extended her arm, and Belle took it, walking leisurely towards the table where the drinks were kept. The two women seemed to be fast friends, leaving him staring at Rumplestiltskin, who was staring at their backs.

 

“You mentioned - you lost someone,” Charming said, remembering their conversation those months ago.

 

“Yes,” he said softly, his eyes not leaving her. “Her. She didn’t die. It was a trick.”

 

“Oh. So she came back?”

 

“Well, she’s with me now, isn’t she?” Rumplestiltskin replied quickly, his usual snark making an appearance.  

 

Charming half-smiled. “I’m happy for you. She seems nice, and if she’s happy, and if you’re happy…”

 

It had once been difficult to imagine Rumplestiltskin, trickster extraordinaire, as being in love, but now Charming supposed everyone deserved a chance at love. There wasn’t anyone being hurt by Rumplestiltskin having a relationship. There wasn’t anything wrong with it. Maybe this Belle even curbed his homicidal and erratic tendencies. They could live together in the Dark Castle and, though powerful, not hurt anyone with said power.

 

“I’m happier than I deserve,” Rumplestiltskin said after a moment’s pause, looking at him for the first time. “But being… me… means I have enemies. That’s why she’s rarely seen, but she’s friends with Princess Anna, and when the invitation made it’s way to the Dark Castle…”

 

“You couldn’t deny her,” he finished. 

 

“No,” he said quietly. “Not when it made her so happy. I placed a protection spell on her, so she’s safe. Not exactly happy to have magic following her, but, the skirt of her dress was already enchanted, including protection didn’t hurt anything…”

 

So, Rumplestiltskin was, among other things, also a fashion designer and personal security system maker. Charming simply nodded in return, and the two settled into a comfortable silence. Snow and Belle were drinking punch, now joined by Princesses Anna and Ariel. It was a splendid sight, and soon the music swelled again, the men returning to their respective partners.

 

\---

 

When Belle and Rumplestiltskin arrived back to the Dark Castle, Belle sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Tired?” he asked, snapping a cup of hot tea into her hand.

 

“Tired,” she confirmed, taking a sip. “And sickeningly happy.”

 

She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. “Me too.”

 

“Thank you for… everything,” Belle said, looking down at her dress. “For  _ literally  _ putting the stars on my skirt, because you know how much I love the sky.”

He shrugged. “Tearing a corner of the sky isn’t all that hard when you’re… me.”

 

She laughed. “I suppose not. And thank you for finally letting me meet your friends.”

 

It was his turn to laugh. He’d hardly thought of Snow and Charming as friends, but perhaps they were now. Perhaps love had changed Rumplestiltskin, truly, for the better. As long as he had Belle, his happily ever after didn’t seem far out of reach. 


End file.
